LLUVIA
by Minineko
Summary: N LE HAGAN MUCHO CASO AL TITULO, LEAN ES UN MUY TIERNO HAOXANNA, PORFA RR... SOY PESIMA PARA LOS SUMMARYS
1. Chapter 1

ESTE FIC VA DEDICADO A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE LES GUSTE EL HAOXANNA, PERO SOBRE TODO A **KAMI HAO **PORQUE EN MI OTRO FIC NO LE PODRE DAR GUSTO ESTO VA POR TI AMIGA

NO ME LO PUEDO EXPLICAR

Una noche lluviosa de verano el la pensión Asakura todos estaba sentados a la mesa, todos se encontraban muy amenamente platicando, excepto dos chicos que procuraban no cruzar sus miradas, y se dedicaban únicamente a mirar su cena

--que pasa Anita porque no comes?- preguntó un chico castaño con audífonos

--es que no tengo apetito- contesto simplemente la chica rubia

--se siente bien señorita Anna, se ve pálida- hablo una pelirosada

--solo necesito descansar- dijo Anna mientras se levantaba de la mesa- provecho- se dirigió a su habitación, Hao, quien vivía en la pensión después de decirle a su hermano que había cambiado y que tenia derecho a vivir allí por que después de todo era un Asakura, se levanto, llevo su plato a la losa y se dirigió a su cuarto en silencio, después de unas horas ya no había nadie en los pasillos de la pensión excepto una sombra que se dirigía al jardín

--tu tampoco podías dormir, eh?- la voz del mayor de los Asakura detuvo a la persona que se acercaba

-- Hao que haces aqui?- pregunto la chica retrocediendo, pero unos brazos rodeándola lo impidieron – no, Hao, Yoh nos puede ver- hablo intentando safarse, pero un beso apago cualquier intento de hacerlo

-- no me importa, Anna sabes que t amo- hablo el Asakura rompiendo el beso

-- nuestro amor no puede ser, yo estoy comprometida con tu hermano y me caso en un mes-- la itako se separo de Hao – no te quedes hasta tarde fuera- dijo Anna antes de entrar a la casa

ANNA

Hao, Hao, nunca creí que podría llegar a amar tanto a alguien, y menos creí que ese alguien seria el gemelo de mi prometido, ja simplemente patético, me acabo de dar cuenta que estoy perdidamente enamorada de el cuando ya no hay vuelta atrás, en un mes me caso con Yoh, ya casi esta todo listo, y yo dudando, 'déjate de dudas' dijo Kino cuando la llame diciéndole que no estaba muy segura, si que fácil era decirlo, pero imagínense pensar de una forma y de un momento a otro abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que eso no es lo que en realidad kieres, por ejemplo: Un día vivía con Yoh, 'feliz', pensando en que nos casaríamos y tendría la comodidad que siempre kise, aunk no pasara mucho entre nosotros pues eso se arreglaria con convivencia, tendriamos un hijo, el continuador de la familia Asakura y viviriamos felices para siempre, y al dia siguiente llega Hao, Yoh lo recive en nuestra casa, convivimos nos enamoramos y me doy cuenta que todo el cuento de hadas anterior no lo kiero para mi, y que lo unico que kiero es escapar lejos con Hao, y me doy cuenta demaciado tarde, ya que por mas que ame a Hao, no le podria hacer eso a Yoh, enserio lo aprecio, y dejar vestido y alborotado no es mi idea de muestra de afecto y asi sacrifico mi felicidad por la de otro, ya lo hice una vez no veo el problema en hacerlo de nuevo, solo espero que no por hacer felices a los demas viva infeliz el resto de mis dias; ¿pero que demonios digo, ese es mi destino

HAO

Kien lo diria estoy aki viendo llover, dejando que el agua que toca mi piel se lleve consigo todas mis penas, nadie creería que el amor ablandaría el corazón despiadado de Hao Asakura, volvi con los mismos planes de un mundo de puros shamanes pero cuando crei que mis planes de engañar a Yoh hiban perfectos ocurrio algo que nadie, por lo menos yo, no habia planeado, me enamore de Anna, si esa mera, la prometida de mi hermano, ella me hizo ver lo bueno de los humanos, ¿Qué, que tienen de bueno los humanos, pues ella me dijo que el amor era algo valioso de los humanos, -_amor?-_ le pregunté

-_ si amor, ese sentimiento de querer estar con esa persona especial de querer lo mejor para ella y estar dispuesto a sacrificar TODO solo para que esa persona sea feliz-_ me respondio y en ese momento me di cuenta de algo, me habia enamorado perdidamente de ella, grave error, pero irremediable, nunca me imagine diciendo esto pero en los asuntos del corazon nadie manda, según mi mentalidad simple remedio, nos escapamos juntos, facil, no? Pero Anna dice que eso no es lo que quiere, pues si ella es feliz al casarse con mi hermano no la obligare, pero yo estoy seguro que no lo es pero es su decisión.

Continuara…

Si si yo se que esta cortito pero porfa rr, ya tengo listo el siguiente capitulo lo unico que espero para subirlo es 5 rr no soy muy exigente ven

sayoo


	2. Hermandad

HERMANDAD?

A la mañana siguiente, la rutina de siempre, Horo Horo y Ren limpiando la casa, Lyserg preparando la comida junto con Tamao, y los gemelos Asakura aun dormidos

--YOH, HAO!- la voz de Anna retumba por toda la pensión, se escucha como alguien corre por las escaleras, y segundos después los asakura se encuentran enfrente de Anna

-- mande Anita- contesta Yoh

-- como que mande son las 10:30 a.m. y ustedes siguen dormidos, triple entrenamiento- sentencio Anna

-- yo también?- pregunto Hao

-- si!- grito Anna

-- pero yo no tengo por que hacer nada- se quejo Hao

-- precisamente si te quedas de ocioso seguro quemas algo, así que no te quejes o cuádruple entrenamiento- amenazó la chica

--si Anna- dijeron a coro los chicos

-- entonces, 600 abdominales, 300 estiramientos, 900 flexiones y 60 Km.- dijo Anna

-- wwaaa TT.TT TT.TT

-- que esperan!

--nada!- gritaron y se fueron a entrenar

600 abdominales, 300 estiramientos y 900 flexiones después, dos chicos descansaban mientras los escasos rayos de sol iluminaba su piel brillosa a causa del sudor y del agua de lluvia

-- que raro- exclamo Yoh

-- que cosa?- pregunto Hao

-- no ha dejado de llover en 2 días, y sale el sol pero aun así sigue lloviendo- aclaro el menor

-- si que raro- contesto sin interés el pelilargo- voy por agua, espérame para ir a correr juntos hermano-dijo entrando a la casa- "me debería de ganar un oscar"- pensó, si que sabia fingir que no pasaba nada, pero lo había aprendido de Anna, era de esperarse tal habilidad, camino por los pasillos hacia la cocina pero al pasar por una de las habitaciones vio a Anna, se escondió a un lado de la puerta y espero a que Anna saliera.

Anna iba saliendo cuando sintió que la jalaban y la acorralaban contra la pared

-- que crees que haces, Yoh va a venir- dijo Anna alterada

-- mi hermanito esta muy cansado, no tiene condición física, debería estar acostumbrado a semejante tortura- rió el moreno

-- Hao, si alguien nos ve se nos cayo el teatrito entiendes- reprocho la sacerdotisa

-- si mi capitana!- grito el asakura y se separo de ella no sin antes darle un fugas beso, Anna vio mientras Hao se iba y sonrió para sus adentros.

-- Yoh ya estas listo para correr?- pregunto Hao saliendo de la casa

-- eh, si- contesto distraído el menor

-- bueno pues vamos- ambos chicos comenzaron a correr pero escucharon una voz que los llamaba

-- chicos!- gritaba la chica güera, y los dos se detuvieron – procuren llegar a cenar, porque si no, no cenan!- grito Anna desde la puerta

-- que considerada ¬.¬- exclamo Hao

-- siempre ha sido así n.nU- aclaro Yoh y los dos siguieron corriendo.

Después de un rato

-- oye hao- llamo Yoh

-- mande- contesto su gemelo

-- que piensas de Anna?- Yoh soltó la pregunta tan de golpe que Hao no se pudo preparar y casi se va de boca

-- eh, de Anna, no se, que debería pensar?- contesto Hao tratando de evitar cualquier comentario comprometedor – "piensa rápido, no puedes decirle: pues tiene un lindo cuerpo, excelente trasero pero me encanta como besa porque me hace sentir algo que nada ni nadie me había echo sentir antes, no, piensa"

-- pues es que la noto distante, bueno siempre ha sido fría pero ahora evita mi mirada, y creo que ya no se quiere casar conmigo y yo tengo miedo de que se arrepienta porque en verdad la amo mucho y no quiero que se vaya de mi lado- dijo Yoh deteniéndose y poniendo las manos en sus rodillas, Hao se acerco y vio unas gotas resbalar del rostro de su hermano, que reconoció como lagrimas

-- _confianza- _escucho el eco de la voz de Anna y comenzó a recordar

-- _que es eso?- _pregunto Hao

_-- oye nunca te sacaron a pasear o que? Mira, como te explico? Pues la confianza es… es algo que no se le tiene a cualquiera, la confianza se gana, por ejemplo tu le tienes confianza a alguien que tu aprecias y le puedes contar tus secretos, mira para que alguien te tenga confianza debe de quererte mucho y sentir que eres alguien muy especial- _el intento de explicarle a Hao no dio mucho fruto en ese momento, pero después de que Yoh le confiara sus miedos y preocupaciones supo que el era especial para su hermano y sintió que lo estaba traicionando, ok era oficial dejaría a un lado sus sentimientos y dejaría que su hermano fuera feliz.

-- tranquilo hermanito, no te sulfures seguro que Anna esta muy nerviosa por eso del casorio- ante el nopalazo del Asakura ambos comenzaron a reír

-- bueno hermano como que hay que seguir corriendo o nos quedamos sin cena- y los dos se echaron a correr.

Al llegar a la pensión todos ya estaban sentados a la mesa, Yoh se sentó junto a Anna y Hao junto a Lyserg pues le divertía la forma en que el chico ingles se ponía nervioso y como lo miraba discretamente Anna mientras el coqueteaba con el peliverde.

-- Lyserg cariño me puedes pasar la sopa?- dijo el pelilargo queriendo hacer enojar al ingles

-- no soy tu cariño y si la quieres ve tu por ella- contesto molesto

-- ya tranquilízate Hao que si no te voy a poner a entrenar en la noche- regaño Anna

-- ay ya no se puede bromear?- discutió el mayor Asakura

-- en la mesa no y te lo advertí 2 horas de entrenamiento- dijo Anna levantándose de la mesa

-- hay hermanito tienes mucho que aprender, a Anna nunca hay que contestarle- advirtió Yoh – pero por lo menos ya no soy yo a quien pone a entrenar- dijo en tono de alivio

-- te escuche!- grito Anna desde la cocina

-- no Anita no lo decía en serio- se disculpo el chico de los audífonos

-- joven Yoh- llamo la pelirosa

-- si Tamao

-- solo quería decirle que el joven Lyserg me va a llevar mañana a comprar lo que me voy a poner en su boda y ayudarle a escoger su traje y de allí vamos a ir al cine- comento Tamao

-- y no te preocupes Yoh yo la voy a traer- comentó el peliverde

-- QUE? No lo puedo creer que me cambies por ella, que tiene ella que no tenga yo? Es el pelo rosado si quieres me lo pinto pero no me dejes- comenzó Hao a actuar melodramáticamente

-- no, no si solo vamos a salir al cine y… y a todo esto a ti que te importa yo puedo hacer lo que se me plasca sin tener que darte explicaciones de mis acciones- contestó furioso el chico ingles

--Cuanta agresividad, cuenta hasta dos mil quinientos y vuelve a contar canaliza la energia negativa que existe dentro de tu alma y conviértela en deseos de bien para todo el mundo- dijo Hao con un fondo de los símbolos del zodiaco y mirando al cielo, cuando Hao volteo a ver a los demas todos ya se estaban llendo- no se por que pero me siento ignorado- dijo Hao- bien me voy a dar un baño-se dijo a si mismo y se dirijio a las aguas termales, al entrar ya se estaba desabrochando la camisa y estaba mirando al piso al lebantar la vista vio a Lyserg que lo miraba fijamente (Minineko: Obvio ver el espectacular cuerpo de Hao no era cosa de todos los dias, bueno si pero nunca se cansaba de admirarlo)

--Oh te vas a bañar? Si quieres me voy yo puedo esperar- dijo el peliverde poniéndose su camisa

--No, como crees, no hay problema igual somos hombres los dos, no?- dijo Hao

--Ah a… a este si claro hombres, dos, juntos, bañar, ok- Lyserg estaba captando, mientras tanto Hao ya se había quitado toda la ropa a lo cual el ingles se sonrojo y comenzó a desvestirse, despues de lavarse se metieron en las aguas termales

--Oye aquí entre hombres (Crakneko: por alguna razon se esta recordando mucho que los dos son hombres) que es lo que estas pretendiendo con la rosadita aquella?- empezó conversación Hao

-- jajaja pues nada lo que pasa es que pues somos parecidos- dijo riendo Lyserg

-- como que parecidos?- pregunto Hao con cara de 'que pedo, no entiendo'

-- pues los dos tenemos un amor que no será correspondido- aclaro el chico ingles

--Asi?- dijo Hao, al no obtener respuesta cerro los ojos y tiro la cabeza hacia atrás. La imagen de Hao le alborotó las hormonas a Lyserg, y debajo del agua su miembro se estaba volviendo duro y sintio un poco de dolor a lo cual dio un gemidito casi inaudible

-- "Que hago? Si me salgo Hao voteara y se dara cuenta"- penso con desesperación en ojiverde

-- Estas bien?- escucho decir a Hao y abrio los ojos y se dio cuenta con terror que el pelilargo estaba enfrente de el, por suerte no estaba muy cerca –parece que t esta haciendo daño que estés con tanta parte de tu cuerpo fuera y mas por que es una noche fría, hunde mas tu cuerpo- Hao tomo al chico por los Hombros para hundirlo y ante el contacto el ingles se estremeció

-- Contrólate!- se gritaba Lyserg en la mente pero su cuerpo no respondía, si iba a hacerlo que fuera pleno e hizo lo que le dicto su corazón. Lyserg tomo los hombros de Hao y lentamente, con sus labios temblorosos lo besó

-- "Dios realmente no me lo esperaba"- pensó Hao aún besando al ingles, el cual había sido correspondido- "Pero que demonios haces Hao no deberías hacer esto tu tie… mmm que bien besa"- una ola de confusiones inundó a ambos chicos

-- "Me correspondio el beso!"- Lyserg estaba feliz, los cuerpos de ambos chicos se acercaban cada vez mas y mas

--- "Realmente besa muy bien, besa tan bien como Anna"- Hao sintio un escalofrio recorrer su cuerpo- "Anna?... Pero que demonios estoy haciendo…"- Hao se levanto de un salto, salio del agua, dijo a Lyserg un muy sincero: "gracias" y se alejo dejando a un muy confundido ingles dentro del agua, con los labios entreabiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas

Minineko: jeje pues k puedo decir

Crackneko: podrías empezar con una disculpa por la tardanza y lo aburrido de este capitulo

Minineko: pues gomen por todo eso y espero k me dejen rr

sayoo


	3. Pecado de amor

Este capitulo contiene Lemmon (descripción de actos sexuales explícitos) si no es de tu agrado sal inmediatamente, yo no me hago responsable de traumas de por vida. jeje

**Pecado de amar**

Hao iba caminando por lo pasillos de la pensión Asakura con solo una toalla cubriendo su desnudes cuando se topó con Anna.

-Dios, que demonios estás pensando Hao Asakura, eres un exhibicionista, como se te ocurre andar paseando por allí semidesnudo- dijo Anna sonrojada y volteándose para otro lado donde no fuera el MUY bien formado cuerpo del Asakura

- que, te asusta verme así?- Hao tomo a Anna y la acorraló contra la pared

- Hao que crees que haces? nos van a ver- Anna se zafó del agarre de Hao

- Todos están dormidos y lyserg esta en los baños, nadie nos va a ver- Hao tomo a Anna de la cintura y la acerco a el mismo, luego con un rápido movimiento la levanto y la puso sobre su hombro sosteniendo los pies con su mano

-Hao bájame en este instante- susurro enojada la itako, ya que si gritaba los iban a ver

- no- Hao hizo caso omiso a lo que dijo Anna y siguió su camino hasta su habitación, que por cierto era la mas alejada de las demás habitaciones y de los baños, al llegar a su cuarto Hao empujo la puerta con un pie, dejándola un poco abierta, puso a Anna en su cama y se puso en cuatro sobre ella

- Hao, esto no esta bien- dijo la sacerdotisa mirando a los ojos al castaño

- Sabes algo?... no me interesa- Hao beso a Anna apasionada y salvajemente, en ese momento Anna perdió todo autocontrol y se dejo llevar por el Asakura, quien después de deleitarse con los labios de Anna fue en busca de mas y comenzó a repartir pequeños besos en el cuello de esta provocando pequeños suspiros de su parte, Hao introdujo una mano debajo de la falda de la Itako frotando la pierna y levantando la falda cada vez mas, por otro lado, con la otra mano bajaba los tirantes del vestido de Anna, poso la mano en la espalda de la sacerdotisa y lentamente bajo el cierre del vestido, en un movimiento rápido la jalo hacia abajo y despojo a Anna de este dejándola semidesnuda, solamente con ropa interior, la cual Hao no tardo mucho en quitarle dejando al descubierto el perfecto cuerpo de Anna, SU Anna, la sacerdotisa sonrojada tomo un extremo de la toalla que aun llevaba Hao y la jalo dejando totalmente desnudo al Asakura, las mejillas de ambos se colorearon de un tono carmesí muy notorio, otro beso por parte del Asakura y el recorrido por su cuello continuo, bajando por los redondos pechos de Anna, masajeándolos suave pero firmemente, bajando por su cintura y su abdomen, Anna no hacia mas que gemir y aferrarce a las sabanas blancas de la cama, Hao volvió a la boca de Anna y la beso de nuevo, un dedo se introdujo en la entrada de Anna, esta gimió fuertemente por la intromisión, pero el grito fue acallado por los labios de Hao, un segundo dedo y una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de la chica, Hao rodeo la cintura de Anna y levanto un poco las caderas de esta, sin dejar de besarla, introdujo otro dedo y espero a que la chica se acostumbrara a la intromisión y se relajara, saco los intrusos y se coloco listo para entrar en Anna, la volteo a ver a los ojos, la chica lo miro con aprobación y le dio un beso suave y fugas, Hao se comenzó a introducir despacio, sin lastimar a Anna, esta cerro los ojos y apretó sus manos en la espalda del castaño, arañando un poco, Hao espero a que Anna se relajara y se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro, comenzó a moverse lento, luego ambos empezaron a moverse al compás y cada vez mas rápido, y mas fuerte Hao entraba y salía, cada envestida era una corriente eléctrica que recorría la espalda de Anna, ambos eran uno solo, se movían juntos, ambos estaban siendo uno mismo, si, lo que hacían estaba mal ante los ojos de los demás, pero eso para ellos y para nadie mas era un acto de verdadero y total amor, una ultima embestida y con la luna, que se colaba curiosa por la ventana, como único testigo, ambos llegaron al momento culminante de ese acto de amor, Hao beso la frente de Anna y salio lentamente de ella y se tiro a un lado del cuerpo de su amante y amada, ambos con la respiración agitada, y tratando de devolverla a la normalidad, cayeron abrazados a los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente Anna despertó de golpe, se vio desnuda vio a Hao a su lado, vio la ropa tirada en el piso y recordó todo lo de la noche anterior, tomo su ropa y se la puso, agradecía que fuera temprano, así nadie la vería salir de la habitación de Hao, salio de esta, recorrió el pasillo hasta su habitación y Al llegar a su cuarto, tomo un baño y se puso ropa limpia, bajo a la cocina y se encontró con que Tamao ya estaba despierta y cocinando el desayuno.

-Ah, buenos días Tamao, siempre te levantas tan temprano- Anna estaba nerviosa, y si la había visto salir de la habitación de Hao?

- Oh señorita Anna pues casi acabo de despertar- Tamao sonrió y Anna sintió que le quitaban un gran peso de encima.

En el desayuno todos estaban excepto el mayor de los gemelos Asakura

- Oye Anita no vas a gritarle a Hao que se despierte?- pregunto Yoh esperando que su hermano bajara a desayunar con ellos

- Demonios ese tipo no tiene remedio, iré por el- Anna se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió al cuarto de Hao. Al llegar abrió la puerta y se encontró con que Hao se había bañado y se estaba cambiando, abrochándose la camiseta volteo a ver a la sacerdotisa y le sonrió, Anna le devolvió la sonrisa y dijo

-Anda tienes que bajar que todos estamos esperándote para el desayuno-Hao se acerco a la puerta, pero antes de salir le dio un fugas beso a la chica y le susurró al oído

- Gracias por la mejor noche que nunca halla tenido en todas mis vidas- ambos rieron y Anna tomo del cabello a Hao y lo bajo por las escaleras.

Ya en el comedor.

- Oye no tenias que hacer eso- se quejo Hao sobándose la cabeza

- jijiji hermanito deberías aprender a levantarte temprano porque si no Anita se enoja- rió Yoh, Hao sonrió pero de reojo en el bolsillo de su hermano logro ver algo, un estuche, pequeño y cuadrado, Hao pensó lo peor, su expresión cambio a una muy preocupada y volteo a ver a Anna que estaba al otro lado de Yoh. En ese momento Yoh habló. – Chicos los quiero a todos ustedes como testigos de esto- todos voltearon a ver a Yoh, este introdujo su mano en el bolsillo de su camisa y saco un estuche y lo abrió, dejando al descubierto un anillo con un diamante, Hao abrió los ojos de par en par

- Anna quiero pedirte algo…

CONTINUARA…

Minineko: (sonrojada a mas no poder) Pues les voy a confesar que este es mi primer intento de Lemmon así que no sean muy duros conmigo

Heneko: pues no estuvo tan mal jeje

Minineko: pues díganme que tal les pareció, dejen RR y amiga Kami Hao espero te agradara. A ver que pasa en el próximo capitulo…

sayooo


End file.
